


And I'll Tell You No Lies [Podfic]

by BrickGrass



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8678131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrickGrass/pseuds/BrickGrass
Summary: In a universe where you can't lie to your soulmate, it doesn't take long for Robin to run into trouble with Superboy.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And I'll Tell You No Lies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2478104) by [caecily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caecily/pseuds/caecily). 



> Thanks to Caecily for letting me podfic this, hope you enjoy! :3
> 
> My [tumblr](https://universally-blue.tumblr.com/)

##### Downloads

  * [MP3](https://brickgrass.uk/wp-content/uploads/Podfic/DCU/And-Ill-Tell-You-No-Lies.mp3) | 9MB | 00:09:23



##### Streaming


End file.
